Before our invention a Land Grid Array structure has been made in the form of Land Grid Array (LGA) compression connectors by developed by Tyco ® (Tyco electronics is a division of Tyco International Ltd) and Cinch ® (Cinch Connectors, Inc. , a part of Snecma, France), and we have found engineering changes have proved difficult with these devices.
We found that as higher density connectors are implemented on Systems, there is a need for interconnect schemes that permit significant I/O densities while at the same time providing an excellent signal integrity interconnection to the next level of packaging. With the advent of the Land Grid Array (LGA) structures using compression connectors as developed by Tyco, Cinch and others, the density and signal integrity problems have been addressed. However, this structure has caused a new problem to surface. Specifically, there is a need for a suitable method for executing engineering changes (EC wiring) to both repair and/or implement functional changes to System boards. In the early stages of hardware build, there are times that engineering changes are needed for the System boards. These modifications are due to a number of reasons, including architecture changes, additional functional requirements, or early user availability of imperfect hardware.